


Dream

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Un sogno cambierà la vita della Salvatrice.





	Dream

Emma si svegliò all’improvviso con una strana sensazione. Si guardò intorno, nonostante il buio della stanza. C’era qualcuno. Lo sentiva, lo percepiva ma stranamente non si sentiva minacciata.  
«Chi c’è?»  
Nessuna risposta. Ma sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi al letto. Un profumo di mele le invase le narici.  
«Regina?»  
La mora si sedette sul letto, guardandola in silenzio. Emma l’osservò, arrossendo. Indossava una sottoveste grigio perla che metteva in risalto la sua pelle ambrata, le sue gambe lunghe e toniche e il suo seno. Emma deglutì.  
«Che ci fai qui?» chiese lo sceriffo dopo qualche istante.  
«Tu mi hai chiamata.» rispose con voce bassa e suadente.  
«No, io stavo dormendo.»  
«Ma stavi pensando a me.» replicò con un sorriso il sindaco strisciando sopra di lei.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» mormorò Emma con il cuore che le batteva a mille.  
«Solo quello che desideri.» rispose l’altra un secondo prima di baciarla.  
Le braccia di Emma scattarono in avanti stringendo la donna sopra di lei, accarezzandole la schiena. Le loro lingue non ci misero molto a cercarsi, scontrarsi. In un bacio passionale, feroce. Si staccarono solo per un secondo. Gli occhi che si guardavano con desiderio.   
Emma la fece sollevare la spogliò e poi si tolse la canotta che indossava come pigiama. Rimase un secondo ad ammirare Regina, il suo corpo nudo. Perfetto. La vide sorridere.  
«Vede qualcosa che le piace sceriffo?» chiese in un sussurro la donna.  
La bionda annuì.  
«E cosa vuole fare?»   
«Non ne hai idea.» rispose facendola voltare e spingendola contro la testata del letto. Regina poggiò su di essa per sostenersi. Emma iniziò a baciarle la schiena, che si inarcava ad ogni suo bacio. Le sue mani si strinsero a coppa sul suo seno, stringendolo e pizzicandole i capezzoli facendola gemere. Ogni suono che usciva dalla bocca di Regina era sexy e presto Emma si ritrovò completamente bagnata. La mano destra scese giù sul suo ventre piatto fino a giungere al centro del suo piacere. La trovò bagnata e sorrise mentre continuava a lasciare una scia di baci lungo la schiena della mora. Le sue dita iniziarono a muoversi su e giù, lentamente. Regina si spingeva verso di lei per avere di più, e la bionda l’accontentò aumentando il ritmo.  
«Di più…» le chiese Regina con voce roca.  
Quella voce fece letteralmente perdere la testa ad Emma che subito entrò in lei, provocandole un gemito di piacere. Era calda e bagnata, le dita di Emma si muovevano in lei, prima lente, poi veloci. Godendosi ogni suono di piacere che usciva dalla bocca di Regina. Le dita uscivano ed entravano dentro della donna e Regina assecondava ogni movimento con il suo corpo. Emma sentì i muscoli che si stringevano intorno alle sue dita, aumentò il ritmo per permetterle di raggiungere il culmine del piacere. Regina venne con un grido inarcando la schiena e stringendo la testata del letto ansimando. Emma si poggiò a lei, il suo corpo era sudato e meraviglioso, avvicinò il viso al suo e la fece voltare per baciarla.  
«Potrei stare ore a guardarti.» le sussurrò.  
Regina le accarezzò il viso e la fece stendere, si sistemò tra le sue gambe. La sua bocca si fiondò nella sua intimità leccandola. Socchiuse gli occhi assaporandola. Emma ansimò aprendo maggiormente le gambe per concederle più spazio. La lingua di Regina era qualcosa di indescrivibile, saettava veloce su e giù, succhiava, e mordeva.  
«Ti prego non ti fermare.» sussurrò Emma sentendo già l’orgasmo che si faceva strada in lei.  
Regina le strinse le cosce e iniziò a succhiarle il clitoride. La bionda si spinse verso di lei, gemendo forte.  
«Sì, così…»   
La mora continuò sempre più veloce finchè non sentì il sapore di Emma invaderle la bocca, la bionda venne gemendo. Il petto che si muoveva velocemente su e giù. Regina si stese accanto a lei e lo sceriffo le afferrò il viso per baciarla.   
«Hai un buon sapore.» le sussurrò il sindaco.  
Si strinsero in un abbraccio e si addormentarono esauste.

Emma sorrise ancora prima di aprire gli occhi. La notte appena trascorsa era stata indimenticabile. Allungò una mano a cercare la donna accanto a lei ma non sentì niente. I suoi occhi si spalancarono immediatamente. Il letto era vuoto. Era sola. Indossava ancora la canotta con cui era andata a letto.   
«Non posso averlo sognato…» sussurrò a se stessa. «No era qui…»  
«Emma la colazione è pronta.» le gridò sua madre dal piano di sotto.

Emma era uscita di casa di pessimo umore. I pensieri erano per la notte appena passata. Aveva fatto l’amore con lei lo sapeva. Lo sentiva. Nessun sogno poteva essere così… vivido. Sentiva il tocco delle sue mani su di lei. Il suo profumo. Le sue labbra morbide che si muovevano su di lei. Si fermò appoggiandosi al muro e stringendo tra le gambe, sentendo l’eccitazione che si formava nel suo basso ventre. Doveva calmarsi. Fece dei respiri profondi.  
«Stai bene Emma?»  
Eccola quella voce. Sexy. Eccitante.  
Lo sceriffo aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli ambrati della donna che la stava facendo impazzire.  
«No, non sto bene. Perché diavolo sei sparita questa mattina?»  
Regina la guardò senza capire.  
«Questa mattina? Dovevamo vederci?»  
«Non fare finta di non capire. Questa mattina mi sono svegliata da sola…nel mio letto…»  
Regina continuò a guardarla con stupore.  
«E sarebbe un problema mio perché?»  
«Perché non puoi scoparmi e poi sparire.» Emma quasi gridò con rabbia.  
Il sindaco arrossì.  
«Emma noi non abbiamo…Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»  
Lo sceriffo sospirò.  
«Ieri sera sei apparsa in camera mia e abbiamo fatto l’amore se ti sei pentita potrei anche capirlo ma non fare finta che non sia successo.»  
Le gote della mora si tinsero maggiormente di rosso.  
«Emma ieri sera non sono venuta da te.»  
«Non mentire.»  
«Sono rimasta a casa con Henry…»  
Emma sbiancò. L’aveva sognato? Aveva sognato di fare l’amore con Regina…ed era stata la notte migliore della sua vita.  
«Devo andare…» Lo sceriffo corse via prima che l’altra potesse replicare.

Emma si fermò al molo. Si sedette su una panchina pensando al pasticcio che aveva combinato. Non solo aveva sognato di fare l’amore con Regina, ma l’aveva anche confessato a quest’ultima.   
«Posso sedermi?»  
«Ti prego Regina… sono abbastanza in imbarazzo.»  
La mora si sedette accanto a lei.  
«Non devi esserlo.»  
«Sì invece. Ti ho accusata di essere venuta…»  
«Emma i sogni capitano.»  
«Perché non sei furiosa?»  
«Solo perché hai fatto un sogno erotico su di me?»  
«Non ti dà fastidio?»  
«E’ stato bello?»  
«Sei seria?»  
«Certo. Ho una reputazione da difendere.» replicò con un sorriso.  
Emma scosse la testa sorridendo a sua volta.  
«È stato meraviglioso.» sussurrò imbarazzata.  
«La realtà potrebbe essere meglio.» mormorò Regina vicino al suo orecchio facendola rabbrividire.  
«Parli sul serio?»  
Regina si mise a cavalcioni su di lei.  
«Sono molto seria.» disse un attimo prima di baciarla.


End file.
